Solve for $x$ and $y$ using elimination. ${3x-y = 14}$ ${-2x+y = -8}$
Solution: We can eliminate $y$ by adding the equations together when the $y$ coefficients have opposite signs. Add the equations together. Notice that the terms $-y$ and $y$ cancel out. ${x = 6}$ Now that you know ${x = 6}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {3x-y = 14}\thinspace$ to find $y$ ${3}{(6)}{ - y = 14}$ $18-y = 14$ $18{-18} - y = 14{-18}$ $-y = -4$ $\dfrac{-y}{{-1}} = \dfrac{-4}{{-1}}$ ${y = 4}$ You can also plug ${x = 6}$ into $\thinspace {-2x+y = -8}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $y$ : ${-2}{(6)}{ + y = -8}$ ${y = 4}$